Super Smash Brothers: The Ultimate Weapon
by Fury of the Dragon
Summary: Summary under developement.
1. Prolouge: Visionen

**Super Smash Brothers:**** The Ultimate Weapon**

**Prolog****: Visionen**

"So ist das also", sagte Fox und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Dass, ist jedenfalls was uns die Analyse sagt", erwiderte Falco gelassen.

„Und es besteht nicht die Möglichkeit, dass bei der Untersuchung ein Fehler unterlaufen ist?"

„Kein Zweifel, ich hab es mehrmals überprüfen lassen"

„Hm …", Fox lehnte sich Gedankenversunken weiter zurück. Was hatte, dass alles zu bedeuten? So viele Fragen schossen durch seinen Kopf.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als sie sich ihren Weg durch das Dickicht bahnte. Mit jedem Schritt den sie ging wurde der Wald dichter, sie begann sich zu fragen ob das wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war. Es kam ihr vor als wäre sie bereits Stunden unterwegs als sie plötzlich aus weiter Ferne eine leise Melodie hörte. Sie ruhte sich für einen Moment an einem Baum aus, während sie der Melodie lauschte. Endlich hab ich eine Spur, dachte sie sich, während Tautropfen über ihre Stirn liefen.

Als die Musik langsam deutlicher wurde, hatte sie eine kleine Lichtung erreicht. Diese war rundum von großen, alten Bäumen umgeben, fahles Licht fiel durch die dichte Baumkrone. Sie blieb für einen Moment zwischen den Bäumen am Rand der Lichtung stehen, während sich ihre Augen an das fahle Licht gewöhnten. Etwa in der Mitte der Lichtung befand sich ein Felsen, auf dem sie, bei genauerem Hinsehen, eine Gestalt ausmachen konnte. Es war ein junger Mann, gekleidet in einem grünen Gewand und einer grünen Mütze über seinem blonden Haar. Er spielte auf einem flötenähnlichen Instrument, welches sie als Okarina identifizierte und schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Neben dem Felsen konnte sie ein aufwendig verziertes Schild, welches das Wappen des Königreichs trug und ein Schwert, das selbst in diesem Halbdunkel noch ein warmes Licht ausstrahlte, erkennen. Es bestand kein Zweifel …

„Link", rief sie erleichtert, während sie sich ihm langsam näherte.

Es schien so als wäre er sich ihrer Anwesenheit immer noch nicht bewusst, kontinuierlich sein Lied auf der Okarina spielend. Als sie direkt hinter ihm stand, stoppte die Melodie, für einen Moment legte sich Stille über die Lichtung.

„Was treibt euch so früh in diesen Wald?", fragte Link ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.

„Nun…", sie wusste nicht recht wie sie beginnen sollte, „Meinst du nicht wir sollten reden?"

„Was ist es, dass euch bedrückt, Prinzessin Zelda?", erwiderte er, sein Blick immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet.

Ihr entfuhr ein Seufzer bevor sie ihren Satz begann, „Du weißt doch, dass du mich nicht so zu nennen brauchst… Aber was mich bedrückt, ist dein Verhalten. Du schienst die letzten Tage so abwesend, so … so als würdest du etwas verheimlichen"

Nun begann Link zu seufzen, „Da du dir die Mühe gemacht hast wegen mir den ganzen Weg hieraus zu kommen…" Er lehnte sich zurück, stütze seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken ab und starrte in die Baumkrone, „ Ich hab seit einigen Tagen wieder diese Albträume…"

Zelda sah ihn an ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Allerdings", setze er fort, „Es ist anders als damals. Ich kann nicht klar sehen was geschieht… Es sind verschwommene Visionen... Ich sehe eine komplett pechschwarze Finsternis um mich herum, auf einmal kämpfe ich gegen einen übermächtigen Feind, ich kann jedoch nichts erkennen weder wer mein Feind ist noch wer die anderen Gestalten sind die sich ebenfalls dort befinden. Dann… sehe ich die Ebne von Hyrule, der Himmel verdunkelt sich und plötzlich donnern Blitze vom Himmel herab, die die Erde aufreißen… Um mich herum bricht alles auseinander… Ich falle, es scheint so als würde ich endlos fallen, wieder dieser Finsternis entgegen… Am Ende sehe ich eine gewaltige Fratze vor mir, die böse grinst und auf einmal anfängt wie wahnsinnig zu lachen. Es ist so ohrenbetäubend, dass ich zu Boden gehe"

„Ich hatte so etwas bereits befürchtet", sagte Zelda leise mit einem bedrückenden Unterton. Als sie sah wie Link wieder den Kopf hängen ließ, trat sie vor ihn und sagte mit einem warmen Lächeln, „Aber lass uns erstmal wieder zum Schloss zurückgehen. Mir wird schon noch was einfallen." In diesem Moment wünschte sie, dass ihre Worte sie selbst hätten überzeugen können.

Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee, er öffnete die Augen, stand aus seinem Stuhl auf und aktivierte das Intercom an seinem Handgelenk. „R.O.B., bereite meinen Arwing zum Abflug vor"

„Was hast du vor?", fragte Falco, während er seinen Teamführer anstarrte.

„Ich muss etwas erledigen" Mit diesen Worten verließ Fox den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, der zum Hangar führte.

„Wieder so eine Alleingangnummer…" murmelte Falco der immer noch auf die leere Tür starrte. Er drehte sich um und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. In der Ferne war das Lylat System zu erkennen. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Sterne und Planeten schweifen, bis er sich an einem Punkt fixierte, Sektor X. Ich sollte es mir einfach selbst ansehen, dachte er sich und verließ ebenfalls den Raum, auf dem Weg in Richtung Brücke.

Fox lehnte, immer noch in Gedanken versunken, an der Wand des Fahrstuhls, während dieser ihn immer tiefer in den Bauch seines Schiffes beförderte. Es gibt nur eine Person, die mir helfen kann, dass alles zu verstehen, schoss es ihm schon seit einer Weile durch den Kopf. Vor seinem inneren Auge spielten sich wieder die Bilder ab die ihn seit Tagen verfolgten. Finsternis, gewaltige Energieladungen die ganze Planeten in winzige Stücke rissen. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich muss cool bleiben", murmelte er.

„Das ist unglaublich", flüsterte die Frau die auf einen großen Bildschirm vor ihr starrte. Sie war jung und hatte lange blonde Haare, die sie zu einem Zopf gebunden hatte. Auf dem Bildschirm waren Statistiken und Diagramme zu sehen, Zahlen liefen über den Schirm. In der rechten unteren Ecke war eine Videoaufzeichnung der Person mit der sie kommunizierte. Es war ein alter Mann der wie ein Wissenschaftler aussah.

„Wir möchten sie bitten, dies genauer zu untersuchen Mrs. Aran"


	2. Chapter 1: Die Auserwählten

**Kapitel 1: Die Auserwählten**

Link und Zelda saßen in einem Zimmer auf Schloss Hyrule. Zeldas Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, ihre Stirn in Falten gelegt. Link starrte schon seit einer Weile aus dem Fenster. Er hatte gemischte Gefühle, einerseits beunruhigten ihn seine Träume, andererseits verspürte er eine Art Vorfreude. Es war lange her, dass er gebraucht wurde, die Zeiten seiner Heldentaten waren schon seit Jahren vorbei, seit Frieden in Hyrule eingekehrt war. Er lebte seitdem bei Zelda im Schloss, jedoch begann er sich nach kurzer Zeit zu langweilen. Die einzige Abwechslung stellte für ihn die Kampfturniere dar, die alle paar Monate unter dem Namen „Super Smash Brothers" abgehalten wurden. Dort traf er immer wieder viele großartige Kämpfer, auch viele andere Helden denen es so ging wie ihm. Seine Gedanken schweiften zum Halbfinale des letzten Turniers, als er gegen einen seiner besten Freunde kämpfte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein Diener von Zelda betrat den Raum.

„Euer Hoheit, verzeihen sie bitte die Störung"

„Was gibt es, ich sagte doch ich wünsche nicht gestört zu werden", erwiderte Zelda kühl.

„Sir McCloud ist so eben eingetroffen"

Dieser Satz riss Link aus seinen Gedanken, er stürmte an dem Diener vorbei, aus dem Zimmer. War sein alter Freund Fox McCloud tatsächlich den weiten Weg nach Hyrule gekommen? Diese Frage schoss ihm durch den Kopf als er die Stufen zu einem der Türme des Schlosses hinaufstieg. Geblendet von dem grellen Tageslicht erreichte Link die Spitze. Er ließ seinen Blick über die weite Anlage des Schlosses schweifen, bis er entdeckte wonach er gesucht hatte. Dort, in einem der größeren Gärten des Schlosses, stand ein Arwing. Nun gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, Fox war hier.

Er hastete die Treppen hinunter, spurtete den Gang entlang als er plötzlich mit etwas zusammenstieß und eine unsanfte Berührung mit dem Boden hatte.

„Pass doch auf verdammt…", murmelte Link gereizt,

„Immer noch so ungeduldig wie früher", erwiderte Fox lachend der ebenfalls zu Boden gegangen war.

Nachdem sie ihre Begrüßungen ausgetauscht hatten, fragte Link „Was führt dich nach Hyrule?"

„Es sind, sagen wir, ein paar merkwürdige Dinge vorgefallen über die ich gerne mit dir reden würde, ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen etwas Licht in die Sache zu bringen"

„Du meinst ernsthaft ich könnte…", begann Link seinen Satz als er von Zelda unterbrochen wurde.

„Wollt ihr das etwa auf dem Flur ausdiskutieren? Nur so nebenbei würde mich auch interessieren was Fox zu berichten hat. Warum genehmigen wir uns nicht eine Tasse Tee? Ich lasse einen Saal vorbereiten" Mit diesen Worten verschwand die Prinzessin aus der Richtung aus der sie gekommen war.

„Sie benimmt sich immer so … ‚königlich', selbst wenn der Besuch alte Freunde sind", seufzte Link.

„Läuft wohl nicht so gut zwischen euch was?", warf Fox spöttisch ein.

Link verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf, als er antwortete, „Was weißt du schon?" Daraufhin fingen beide an zu lachen und folgten Zelda.

Um ihn herum war nichts weiter als die unendliche Stille und Leere, als er Sektor X erreichte. Falco hatte diese ruhigen Orte dem geschäftigen Treiben auf Corneria schon immer vorgezogen, diese verlassene Raumstation jedoch warf ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Obwohl es schon viele Jahre her war, dass er diesen ehemaligen Außenposten von Andross' Armee mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Starfox Teams angegriffen und eine seiner Geheimwaffen zerstört hatte, gab ihm dieses Schlachtfeld immer noch ein ungutes Gefühl. Er überflog die Ruinen während er nach einem geeigneten Landepunkt suchte. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich in einiger Ferne eine Detonation. Weltraumminen, dachte er sich, war eigentlich der Meinung die hätten wir damals alle beseitigt. Als er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne richtete entfuhr seiner Kehle ein Laut des Entsetzens. Vor ihm befand sich ein Minenfeld das direkt auf ihn zu schwebte. „Das mir dieser verdammte Bastard nach seinen zahlreichen Ableben immer noch Kopfzerbrechen bereitet…", fluchte Falco während er ein Ausweichmanöver einleitete.

Zelda führte Link und Fox in einen großen Saal, von den Wänden hingen Flaggen mit dem königlichen Wappen von Hyrule herab. An der Südfront des Raumes befanden sich gewaltige verzierte Fenster, die ihn in ein einladendes Licht tauchten. Auf der langen Tafel in der Mitte des Saals lag eine Tischdecke aus rotem Samt, welche mit einem goldenen Triforce bestickt war. Darüber hing ein prachtvoll geschmückter Diamantkronleuchter von der Decke herab. Mehrere kleine, silberne Kerzenständer waren auf der Tafel verteilt. Die Stühle waren aus feinstem Kastanienholz und waren mit Sitzkissen aus ebenfalls rotem Samt versehen. Sie setzten sich ans Kopfende der Tafel als ein Diener ein Tablett mit Tassen und einer Teekanne aus Keramik hereinbrachte.

„Es ist jetzt einige Tage her, dass die Sensoren der Great Fox ein abnormal hohes Energieaufkommen in einer eigentlich toten Zone erfasst haben.", begann Fox mit seinem Bericht. „Ich hab das natürlich erstmal überprüfen lassen und von R.O.B. eine detaillierte Datenanalyse angefordert. Nachdem ich es also Schwarz auf Weiß vor mir hatte, hab ich diese Daten auch an die Regierung auf Corneria geschickt. Daraufhin wurde ein Forschungstrupp nach Sektor X gesandt um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, allerdings…", Fox stellt seine Tasse ab, während sich ein ernster Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, "kehrte dieser nie zurück"

„Nur, dass ich das jetzt richtig verstehe… ihr habt also in den Ruinen einer Raumbasis, die ihr vor Jahren zerstört habt eine riesige Energie geortet?" Fox nickte, immer noch mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das ist wirklich verrückt, also…"

„Das ist noch nicht alles", wurde Link von seinem alten Freund unterbrochen, „Einen Tag vor dieser Entdeckung… hatte ich einen Albtraum…" Links Gesichtsausdruck begann sich zu verdunkeln, während Fox fortfuhr, „Ich befinde mich plötzlich in endloser Dunkelheit, gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner kämpfend wieder, jedoch ist alles vollkommen verschwommen, kurz darauf befinde ich mich mitten im All, um mich herum zucken überall gewaltige Energieladungen, die die umliegenden Planeten in Stücke reißen… Nachdem mich eine dieser Ladungen trifft versinke ich wieder in vollkommener Finsternis."

Mit Entsetzen in seinem Gesicht entfuhr es Link, „Ich habe… fast den gleichen Traum gehabt…" Zu seinem Verwundern verzog Fox darauf keine Mine.

„So ist das also", erwiderte er kühl.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Legenden Link?", warf Zelda, die aufmerksam zugehört hatte, ein.

„… werden die Auserwählten von Albträumen heimgesucht…", erwiderte er fast flüsternd.

Das Piepen und Surren des Energiemessers, waren die einzigen Geräusche neben dem unregelmäßigen Ächzen der zerstören Konstruktion. Nachdem er seinen Arwing auf einer intakten Außenplattform gelandet hatte, war Falco auf dem Weg ins Innere. Während er sich seinen Weg bahnte aktivierte er das Intercom an seinem Handgelenk, welches nach einem leisen Piepen ein Hologramm mit einer Karte der Station aufrief. Ich müsste vom Versorgungsraum über den Gang F, zu einem der Labore kommen, wenn…

Noch bevor er diesen Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte vernahm er ein weiteres Ächzen, diesmal direkt vor ihm. Mit Schrecken sah er wie sich ein Teil der Deckenkonstruktion zu lösen begann.

„Crap…", murmelte er, während er seine Energie fokussierte.

Ein kurzes Zischen war zu hören bevor die Decke in die Tiefe ging und alles unter sich begrub.

Das war knapp, dachte sich Falco der sich mit einer blitzschnellen Illusion auf die andere Seite des Ganges retten konnte. Die folgende Stille wurde plötzlich durch dein hektisches Piepen, des Energiemessers unterbrochen. Laut der Anzeige hatte sich im Raum vor ihm eine große Menge Energie manifestiert. Die war vorhin noch nicht da, da war er sich sicher. Wie auch immer, erstmal nachsehen worum es sich handelt, als er versuchte die Tür vor ihm zu öffnen stieß er auf elektronischen Widerstand. Das Sicherheitssystem ist immer noch aktiv hm? Du gibst wohl nie auf, Falco griff in seinen Halfter, zog seinen Blaster, den er bereits vorm Betreten der Station entsichert hatte, und gab einige Schüsse auf die Verriegelung der Tür ab.

Nachdem er die Tür aufgestemmt hatte offenbarte sich ihm ein düsterer Raum, der wohl früher ein Labor gewesen war. Er zog einen dünnen Stabförmigen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche der auf Knopfdruck zu leuchten begann. An der linken und rechten Seite des Raumes befanden sich Tanks, deren Glasfronten zersprungen waren. Als er sich umdrehte fand er eine Computerwand aus Monitoren und Armaturen vor, von denen die meisten ebenfalls mit Rissen überzogen waren. Der Sensor muss spinnen, dachte sich Falco, als er ein Geräusch über sich hörte und seinen Blick an die Decke richtete. Ein Schatten bewegte sich an der Decke entlang. Als er einen Lichtstrahl auf ihn richtete konnte er die Umrisse einer Kreatur erkennen. Sie hatte vier Klauen bewährte Arme und einen langen Schweif, an ihren Schultern befanden sich stachelförmige Fortsätze die auch an mehreren Stellen aus ihrem Rücken ragten. Der Kopf der Kreatur flackerte wie eine finstere Flamme.

Das war also die Quelle der Energie, hm irgendwas sagt mir, das dass Vieh nicht freundlich gesinnt ist. Falco seufzte, als er diesen Gedanken zu Ende dachte. Plötzlich schwang sich die Kreatur von der Decke herab und landete, auf allen Vieren stehend. Sie richtete sich auf während er seinen Lichtstrahl auf sie fokussierte. Solange es stirbt wie alles Andere auch, soll mir egal sein was es ist. Noch während Falco darüber nachdachte wie er gegen das Biest vorgehen sollte, machte es einen gewaltigen Satz auf ihn zu, und versuchte ihn mit seinen Klauen zu zerfetzen. Er rollte daraufhin zur Seite weg, als er zum Stehen kam hatte er bereits seinen Blaster im Anschlag und feuerte mehrere Salven auf die Kreatur. Sichtlich unbeeindruckt setze diese zu einem weiteren Angriff an, den Falco mit einem Roundhousekick parierte. Ein darauf folgender schneller Backflip beförderte ihn aus ihrer Reichweite und ließ ihm Spielraum zu einem Gegenangriff. Er stürmte auf die Kreatur zu, wich mit einem gut getimten Sprung ihrem Klauenhieb aus und versetzte ihr zwei gezielte Tritte in den Oberkörper. Doch auch dieser Angriff schien der Kreatur nichts anzuhaben und sie schwang eine ihrer gewaltigen Klauen in seine Richtung. Der vertikale Hieb landete einen vollen Treffer und schleuderte ihn gegen einen der Tanks, dessen Glassscheibe daraufhin vollständig zersplitterte. Ohne ihn auf die Beine kommen zu lassen, setzte ihm die Kreatur nach und versetzte ihm einen weiteren Hieb. Die gewaltige Klaue riss seinen Körper in Stücke, doch noch bevor sie zum Stehen kam wurde ihr ein kräftiger Tritt in die Rücken versetzt und sie begann zu taumeln. Hab ich also deine Schwachstelle gefunden, dachte Falco der eine Illusion benutzt hatte um unbemerkt in den Rücken der Kreatur zu gelangen. Er stieß sich mit dem Fuß von der Bestie ab, vollführte einen Rückwärtssalto und stütze sich beim Landen mit einer Hand am Boden ab. Für einen Moment lang fokussierte Falco Energie in seine Beine und startete einen weiteren Angriff, er lief auf die Kreatur zu wich einem ihrer Klauenhiebe mit einem kurzen Seitensprung aus und versetzte ihr einen Tritt in die Seite, landete für einen kurzen Augenblick und setzte zu einem weiteren Sprung an der ihn wieder hinter sie beförderte. Den betäubten Zustand der Bestie ausnutzend, vollführte er einen Sprungkick in ihren Rücken, doch dieses Mal war die Energie des Kicks so gewaltig das sie in Form von Flammen um seinen Fuß züngelte. Der Durchschlag dieses Angriffs ließ die Kreatur mehrere Meter weit in die gegenüberliegende Wand fliegen.

„Das sollte es gewesen sein", murmelte Falco und drehte der Kreatur den Rücken zu. Dass dies ein Fehler war musste er wenige Sekunden später feststellen, als ihn die Kreatur mit einem mächtigen Schulterstoß von den Beinen holte. Sich mit einer Hand am Boden abstützend und einen Überschlag ausführend, versuchte er ein weiteres Mal ihrer Reichweite zu entkommen, jedoch rechnete er nicht mit dem folgenden Schweifschlag der ihn seitlich streifte und zu Boden schleuderte. Als Falco versuchte seinen Sturz mit einer Rolle abzufangen sah er wie die Kreatur, die sich inzwischen auf allen Vieren befand, sich zu einem kugelförmigen Objekt zusammen rollte und in schnellem Tempo auf ihn zukam. Noch bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, erhöhte sie die Geschwindigkeit und erfasste ihn, die Stacheln hinterließen bei der Berührung mehrere leichte Wunden an seinem Körper, bevor er durch den Aufprall zurück gestoßen wurde. Noch im Flug fokussierte er seinen gesamte Energie um den Sturz abzufangen und in einer knienden Position zu landen, weiter fokussierend wartet er den nächsten Angriff der Kreatur ab, die erneut auf ihn zuraste. Doch kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte, blitzte eine Kugel aus Energie um Falco herum auf, die wie ein Schild den Angriff blockte und die Bestie zum Stehen brachte. Falco richtete sich auf und gab die Energie in einer Druckwelle frei die seinen Gegner zurückschleuderte.

„Dieses Mal mach ich dich fertig", schrie er, als er ihr nachsetzte und ihr noch im Flug mehrere gezielte Tritte versetzte. Bevor die Kreatur jedoch den Boden berühren konnte, wandte er seine Illusion an, verfrachtete sich hinter sie und erwischte die Kreatur mit einem fokussierten Backflip auf der Stelle, bei dem er sie mit beiden Beinen wieder in die Luft beförderte. Ein weiteres Mal sammelte Falco all seine Energie, kurz bevor er plötzlich verschwand um eine Sekunde später über der Kreatur in der Luft schwebend wieder aufzutauchen.

Falco hatte beide Arme angewinkelt und die Knie angezogen, als er von einer großen Menge Energie umgeben wurde die seinen Körper in Flammen hüllte. Er verharrte für einen Augenblick in dieser Pose während ihm die hilflose Bestie entgegen flog, unmittelbar nachdem diese wieder zu Fallen begann riss er beide Arme auseinander und streckte sie zu beiden Seiten aus. Die Energie begann sie zum umschlingen und breitete sich darüber hinaus zu Flügeln aus. Der Anblick glich einem Phönix, dessen Feuer für einen Moment den gesamten Raum erhellte. Er stürzte sich mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln auf seinen wehrlosen Gegner hinab, wie ein Raubvogel auf seine Beute. Er durchbohrte mit seiner Geschwindigkeit den Körper der Kreatur, welche daraufhin ihr Falltempo verlangsamte und letztlich in der Luft zum Stehen kam. Als Falco den Boden berührte entwich die Energie zu allen Seiten. Einen solchen Angriff zu lange aufrecht zu erhalten konnte dem Körper schweren Schaden zufügen, dessen war er sich bewusst.

Er richtete sich auf und wandte sich der Bestie zu die regungslos in der Luft verharrte. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen fiel ihm auf das sie begann sich in winzige Energiepartikel aufzulösen. Dieser Vorgang beschleunigte sich binnen Sekunden und kurz darauf war sie vollständig zersetzt. Die Partikel bewegten sich schnell zu einem der Ausgänge des Labors und verschwanden. Sehr gut, dachte sich Falco, bringt mich zu eurem Anführer oder was auch immer hinter dieser Sache steckt.

„So etwas hatte ich mir schon fast gedacht", sagte Fox mit einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das kann doch alles kein Zufall sein", Link starrte immer noch vor sich hin.

„Es handelt sich um Visionen um die Auserwählten zu warnen", klärte Zelda die Beiden auf.

Fox stand von seinem Stuhl auf, ging zum Fenster und blickte in die Ferne. „Sieht so aus als ob wir mal wieder zusammenarbeiten müssen Link", sagte er ohne sich dabei umzudrehen.


	3. Chapter 2: Weltraumhinterhalt

**Kapitel 2: Weltraumhinterhalt**

Dem Energiesignal der Partikel folgend, betrat Falco einen großen kreisförmigen Raum, welcher oben mit einer Kuppel abschloss. Diese wies jedoch an mehreren Stellen Löcher und Risse auf. Er aktivierte sein Intercom, welches den Raum scannte und ihm einige Information ausgab. Er überflog kurz den Text auf dem Hologramm bis er gefunden hatte wonach er suchte „Sauerstoffgehalt der Luft gefährlich niedrig". Er aktivierte einen Knopf in der virtuellen Befehlsleiste des Hologramms, woraufhin sich ein kugelförmiger, kaum sichtbarer Energieschild um seinen Kopf herum aufbaute, welcher eine ausreichende Sauerstoffversorgung gewährleistete.

Er ging einige Schritte und sah sich in dem riesigen Raum um. Vier, nach oben, zur Außenseite des Raumes, gebogene Pfeiler stützten die Kuppelkonstruktion und zwischen diesen führten jeweils vier Rampen zu einer Plattform, die sich über einem endlos scheinenden Schacht befand. Zwei der Rampen waren jedoch zerstört und auch die Plattform schien nicht mehr sonderlich intakt zu sein. Laut seiner Karte musste sich unter dieser der Energiekern der Basis befinden, ein Absturz könnte also fatale Folgen haben.

Doch noch während er darüber nachdachte machte er am anderen Ende des Raums eine Bewegung aus. Blitzschnell ging er hinter einem der Pfeiler in Deckung und zog seinen Blaster. Als Falco sich hervorbeugte um eine Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Seite zu werfen, zischte eine Energiekugel knapp an seinem Kopf vorbei. „Crap… das war knapp", murmelte er und zog sich wieder zurück.

Kurz darauf kam er jedoch aus seiner Deckung heraus und fing direkt mehrere Energiesalven, die einfach durch ihn hindurch flogen. Wieder hatte er seinen Gegner mit einer geschickten Illusion abgelenkt und seinen wahren Aufenthaltsort verschleiert. So dachte er jedenfalls, während er versucht über die Plattform näher an seinen Widersacher heranzukommen. Umso entsetzter war er jedoch als er zwei weitere Energiekugeln auf sich zufliegen sah, welche er jedoch in letzter Sekunde mit einem reflektierenden Energieschild zurückschlagen konnte. Die Kugeln schlugen an der Wand gegenüber ein und verschafften ihm genug Zeit über die zweite intakte Rampe wieder auf den oberen Ring des Raumes zu gelangen. Verdammt, der Typ muss irgendnen Wärmesensor haben, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Plötzlich zerriss eine Explosion die Stille des Raumes, winzige Splitter des Pfeilers, hinter dem er sich versteckte, bröckelte durch die Erschütterung über ihm herab. Als er seinen Blick zur Seite richtete sah er wie eine Rakete an der Wand neben ihm einschlug.

„Jetzt fährt er wohl die harten Geschütze auf, ich sollte das lieber schnell zu Ende bringen", murmelte Falco vor sich hin. Er sah sich ein weiteres Mal die holographische Karte des Raumes an, sein Angreifer schien sich hinter dem Pfeiler rechts neben ihm zu verbergen. Seinen Blaster im Anschlag lugte er links hinter dem Pfeiler hervor, feuerte einige Schüsse auf das Versteck seines Gegners und stürmte danach aus seiner Deckung auf den nächsten Pfeiler zu. Noch im Laufen sah er eine größere Energiekugel auf sich zufliegen, welcher er mit einem Sprung in Richtung Wand auswich. Von dieser stieß er sich mit genug Kraft ab, was ihm einen Wandsprung über den gebogenen Pfeiler ermöglichte. Falco vollführte eine halbe Drehungen in der Luft und landete, in den Lauf eines Plasmabeams blickend. Sein Gegner war jedoch nicht in der Lage zu schießen, da Falco ebenfalls seinen Blaster auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Einige Sekunden war alles still, während sie in dieser Position verharrten, bis er plötzlich seinen Gegner erkannte.

„Du?!"

„Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt was ich wissen wollte". Fox machte einige Schritte in Richtung der Tür, bevor er sich zu Link umdrehte. „Und Link, halte dich bereit, wir werden wohl früher gebraucht als es uns…". Kurz bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, gab sein Intercom den Text „Incoming Emergency Call" aus. Nachdem er eine Taste auf dem Hologramm drückte war Falcos Stimme zu hören.

„Fox, ich hab die Quelle der Energie in Sektor X gefunden... Hab hier allerdings ein kleines Problem, bin wie's aussieht nicht der Einzige der dem Geheimnis auf der Spur ist. Könnte hier ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen und bring wenn möglich Verstärkung mit. Koordinaten findest du im Anhang des Calls. Falco Ende"

„Was ich sagen wollte, … früher als es uns lieb ist", beendet Fox seinen Satz.

Link, der seit einer Weile nichts mehr gesagt hatte und vor sich hin starrte, sprang plötzlich auf, „Okay lass es uns anpacken". Auch wenn die Umstände noch so düster waren tief in seinem Inneren verspürte er diese Vorfreude, er wurde gebraucht und das gab ihm wieder Selbstvertrauen.

Fox wählte einige Tasten auf dem Hologramm und stellte eine Verbindung zu seinem Flaggschiff her. „R.O.B. ich brauch die Great Fox hier, ich muss so schnell es geht nach Sektor X, bereite alles für Hyperraum vor.", er deaktivierte das Intercom und wandte sich Zelda zu. „Hat mich gefreut euch mal wieder zu sehen Prinzessin Zelda, ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald unter weniger bedrohlichen Umständen wieder."

Nachdem sie lange Zeit daneben gesessen und still zugehört hatte antwortete sie jetzt mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, „Vielleicht treffen wir uns früher wieder als du denkst." Ohne die Tiefgründigkeit ihrer Aussage zu verstehen verließ Fox den Raum und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Arwing. Link wollte ihm folgen doch kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte hielt ihn Zelda auf, „Link… ich möchte dir noch etwas geben, was dir in bevorstehen Kämpfen von Nutzen sein kann. Du hast doch deine Okarina dabei?" Verwundert beantwortete er ihre Frage mit ja. „Gut dann lass mich dir ein Lied beibringen…" Sie zog ihre Okarina hervor und begann zu spielen. Die Klänge und Töne waren Link völlig fremd und doch kamen sie ihm vertraut vor, er legte sein Instrument an die Lippen und begann ihr nachzuspielen. „Spiele dieses Lied wenn du in Not bist und keinen Ausweg mehr weißt… und nun geh dein Freund wartet bereits." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von ihm ab und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Aber …" Er sah sie noch eine Weile an, ohne zu wissen was er sagen sollte, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Mehrere kleinere Explosionen erschütterten den Raum und Lasersalven zerrissen die Luft.

„Die sind also auch hinter dem Relikt her?", fragte Falco kühl.

„Ja es kursieren schon seit Längerem Gerüchte das Andross damals ein Artefakt einer uralten Zivilisation, den Razaani, in die Hände bekommen und hier versteckt haben soll. Allerdings ging man davon aus das es entweder zerstört wurde oder nie hier gewesen ist, da man in diesen Ruinen nie Anzeichen auf einen solchen Gegenstand gefunden hatte.", erwiderte Samus die gerade dabei war ihren Powerbeam aufzuladen. Sie befanden sich in einer Lagerhalle der Raumstation und hatten sich hinter einem Container verschanzt.

„Vor einigen Tagen jedoch…", Samus sprang aus ihrer Deckung hervor, verpasste einem nahenden Angreifer ihren aufgeladenen Powerbeam und verschwand wieder hinter dem Container. „haben mehrere Forschungsstationen merkwürdige Energiesignale aus dieser Gegend erhalten. Nicht wenige Leute hielten dies für eine Spur des Razaani Artefakts. Einige Kopfgeldjäger und Söldner wurden ausgesandt um selbiges zu beschaffen, jedoch verlor man danach jegliche Lebenszeichen von ihnen. Letztlich wurde ich von der Weltraumföderation beauftragt das Relikt zu bergen bevor es in die falschen Hände fällt… und diese falschen Hände…", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und feuerte eine Rakete auf einen nahe gelegenen Container. Die Explosion erwischte drei ihrer Feinde, die sich offensichtlich dahinter versteckt hatten und schleuderte sie mehrere Meter durch die Luft. Daraufhin drehte sie sich zurück und setzte ihren Bericht fort, „sind die Typen die du hier siehst. Eine kriminelle Organisation die weithin als „Weltraumpiraten" bekannt ist."

Falco, der während dessen zwei der Piraten mit seinem Blaster ausgeschaltet hatte, fragte weiter, „Und was für'n Artefakt soll das genau sein?"

„Genaue Informationen hab ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt leider auch nicht. Es ist ohnehin nicht viel über die Razaani bekannt, außer, dass sie ein äußerst kriegerisches und machtgieriges Volk waren. Auf dem Gebiet der Waffentechnologie waren sie jedoch führend und unserer Zeit weit voraus, jedoch war genau das ihr Untergang. In ihrer Machtgier begannen mehrere Generäle unter einander um die Herrschaft zu kämpfen. Der daraus resultierende Krieg vernichtete das gesamte Razaani Imperium. Es gibt allerdings einige Forscher die meinen, dass es sich bei diesem Artefakt um den Schlüssel zu eben dieser Waffentechnologie handelt."

„Das erklärt warum die Typen so scharf darauf sind.", erwiderte Falco mürrisch.

„Also müssen wir jetzt das Teil finden bevor…", fuhr er fort, doch in diesem Moment zerriss eine gewaltige Explosion die Luft. Die Decke über ihnen war in Stücke gerissen worden und mehrere Weltraumpiraten kamen von oben mit Jetapcks auf die Beiden zu. Noch bevor sie darauf reagieren konnten erschütterte einen weitere Explosion den Raum, dieses Mal hinter ihnen. Weitere Piraten schwärmten durch ein Loch in der Rückwand hinein.

Samus, die bereits begonnen hatte ihren Powerbeam aufzuladen, rief Falco zu: „Ich kümmer' mich um die Typen über uns schnapp du dir die hinter uns" Daraufhin zielte sie mit ihrem Grapplebeam auf das Geländer, der etwas weiter oben gelegenen Plattform und stand wenige Sekunden später auf selbiger.

„Wie du meinst… mit den werd ich schon fertig…", erwiderte Falco und sprang auf einen der Container. „Sucht ihr etwa mich?", schrie er den anstürmenden Piraten entgegen und schaltete erstmal einige von ihnen mit gezielten Lasersalven aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen wie neben ihm ein Raketenwerfer in Stellung gegangen war, er tat jedoch so als würde er ihn nicht bemerken und begann eine große Menge Energie anzusammeln, während er dem Lasergewitter der Piraten auswich. Als der Raketenwerfer feuerte war der Moment gekommen auf den Falco gewartet hatte. Er warf sich in die Schusslinie der Angreifer und ließ die aufgebaute Energie in einem Schild frei, welches die Fähigkeit hatte sämtliche Projektile zu reflektieren. Eine ganze Reihe Weltraumpiraten erledigte sich somit selbst. Durch dieses waghalsige Manöver war ihm jedoch der zweite Raketenwerfer entgangen, der links von ihm Stellung bezogen hatte. Falco konnte gerade noch schnell genug reagieren um mit einer blitzschnellen Illusion außer Reichweite zu kommen, bevor die Explosion den Container auf dem er stand zerfetzte. Sein Timing war allerdings nicht gerade perfekt, denn er tauchte mitten in einer Gruppe Piraten wieder auf.

„Hey ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr Lust auf ne' kleine Schlägerei", mit diesen Worten steckte er seinen Blaster weg und fokussierte Energie in seine Arme und Beine.

In der Zwischenzeit war Samus im oberen Teil der Lagerhalle mit ihren fliegenden Widersachern beschäftigt. Sie hatte bereits mehrere unachtsame Piraten mit ihren Raketen ausgeschaltet, die verbleibenden erwiesen sich jedoch als hartnäckig und äußerst geschickt im Ausweichen. Sie feuerten ihr mehrere Lasersalven entgegen, denen sie allerdings mit einigen Rollen und Sprüngen ausweichen konnte. Mithilfe ihres Scanvisors suchte sie die Decke ab, bis sie eine geeignete Stelle für ihren Grapplebeam fand. Sie gab einige Schüsse auf den Piraten direkt neben ihr ab, denen dieser wie geplant auswich, in der Zwischenzeit schoss sie ihren Beam an die Decke und schwang sich auf die gegenüberliegende Plattform. Im Flug rammte sie ihren Gegner und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Seinem Versuch mit dem Jetpack zu entkommen setzte sie ein schnelles Ende, indem sie ihn mit einem mächtigen Hieb ihres Plasmabeams niederschmetterte. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich ein Geräusch und konnte in letzter Sekunde zwei zielsuchende Raketen mit einem Schuss ihres Powerbeams blocken. Der Pirat aktivierte daraufhin den Boost seines Jetpacks und versuchte Samus zu erfassen, welche ihren Beam bereits wieder auflud. Als er sie fast erreicht hatte sprang sie ein Stück zur Seite und fegte ihn mit einer aufgeladene Salve weg. Nun standen ihr nur noch zwei der gepanzerten Krieger gegenüber, welche versuchten sie einzukreisen. Samus überlegte einen Augenblick und feuerte einige Salven auf ihre Widersacher, jedoch nicht mit der Intention sie zu treffen, sie zwang sie zum Ausweichen, um sie somit in die richtige Position zu bringen. Als sie das Feuer plötzlich einstellte ergriffen die Weltraumpiraten ihre Chance und zündeten ihre Raketen. Samus ließ sich daraufhin von der Plattform fallen und ihre Gegner, die sich nun genau gegenüber befanden, schossen sich gegenseitig ab. Den Grappelbeam nutzend, landete Samus sicher wieder auf der unteren Ebne der Halle.

Während dessen war Falco dabei die Stoßtruppsoldaten aufzumischen. Er wirbelte förmlich durch die Gruppe und landete einen Kick nach dem Anderen. Plötzlich versuchte einer der Piraten ihn von hinten anzugreifen, er riss sich los und vollführte eine halbe Drehung mit folgendem Aufwärtshaken. Er folge ihm mit einem Sprung in die Luft und beförderte ihn mit einem Schmetterkick wieder Richtung Boden. Einige Piraten konnten ihm nicht mehr ausweichen und wurden durch den Aufprall mit ihm zusammen, unsanft gegen einen Container geschleudert. Als er sich umdrehte sah Falco eine größere Gruppe der Soldaten auf sich zukommen. Er wartete bis sie kurz vor ihm waren und raste mit einer Illusion durch sie hindurch, was sie in die Luft schleuderte. Doch Falco stieg ebenfalls in die Höhe, ging in seine Phönixform über und gab ihnen den Rest.

Das dürfte es dann gewesen sein, dachte er sich, als plötzlich eine noch größere Gruppe als zuvor durch das Loch in der Wand marschierte. Er machte einige Schritte zurück, bis er mit etwas zusammen stieß, beim Umdrehen erkannte er das es sich um Samus handelte, die ebenfalls von weiteren Eindringlingen umzingelt war.

„Da muss irgendwo nen' Nest von denen sein", rief Falco ihr zu.

„Es wäre reine Zeitverschwendung sicht mit denen aufzuhalten, siehst du die Tür hinter dem Container rechts von uns?", erwiderte Samus die mit ihrem Beam auf einen der Piraten zielte.

„Ich denke ich weiß worauf du hinaus willst" Falco stürmte auf die Gruppe hinter ihnen zu, setzte eine Illusion an, brach diese jedoch auf halber Strecke wieder ab und verlängerte sie in Richtung der Tür.

„Kommt nur …"

Ein elektrisches Surren war zu hören als sich plötzlich die Farbe ihres Beams änderte. Violette, elektrische Ladungen zuckten um ihn herum, als sie zu chargen begann.

„Mal sehen wie euch das schmeckt", schrie Samus, als sie ein Schnellfeuer aus elektrischen Wavebeam Salven auf die umliegenden Piraten entlud. Die Jetpacks der getroffenen Feinde wurden außer Betrieb gesetzt, was zur Folge hatte, dass eine ganze Reihe von ihnen zu Boden ging. Das dadurch entstandene Chaos zur Flucht nutzend, stürmte sie in Richtung der Tür.

„Ich hoffe du hast seit unserem letzten Kampf ein wenig trainiert. Falco würde nicht um Verstärkung bitten, wenn es nicht verdammt ernst wäre."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Fox in seinen Kommandostuhl auf der Brücke der Great Fox.

Link verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und antwortete gelassen: „Glaubst du ich hätte die letzten zwei Jahre nur rum gesessen?"


End file.
